Salvation
by TheLastSuperSaiyan1987
Summary: Modern AU. Vanille is a 19 year old college freshman with a rough past and sadly things are not much better when she starts attending Eden University. But when she meets a 21 year old student from the outer territories she believes she may have found the one to save her from her torment. Vanille x Female OC YURI.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, finally decided to write my second fic! A few things you should know before starting, for one this is a Yuri so if you don't like girl x girl then don't read! Also this story combines the worlds of Final Fantasy 13 and The Legend of Korra, meaning that Cocoon is not a floating world it's a continent across the ocean from Gran Pulse and also the United Republic and the other nations from LOK are in this world, many refer to them as the outer territories that are independent from Cocoon and Pulse. Some characters from FF 13 will appear but in minor roles but I don't plan on any LOK characters showing up. Also my OC's name is Kannan and her appearance is based off Korra's Book 4 look. Also no magic, bending or any other fantasy element is in this. Enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 13, The Legend of Korra or any of the characters. I do own Kannan and her personality but her appearance I do not own._**

 **Chapter 1: Vanille-Dear Agony**

I love mornings, it's a brand new start to a new day. Always a chance for the day to be better than yesterday at least that's what I tell

myself each morning when my alarm goes off at 7 am. My apartment isn't much, just a bedroom, a bathroom and a small living room with a

small kitchen, but it's all I could afford on an exchange student's loan. I get up, take a shower, get dressed, do my hair and make myself a

quick breakfast before I grab my bag and start the walk to the bus stop to head to school. My older sister Fang wasn't happy with me coming

to Cocoon but honestly the education here is way better than back home and the nursing program is pretty primitive and as much as I love my

home it really needs to catch up to today's standards. I can understand why Fang was upset with me being here by myself, after all I'm all she

has. Fang isn't my blood sister but no one can tell me she is anything but my sister, she has done everything she can for me and I love her so

much for it. Fang was an orphan when she found me, she was 12 and I was only 9. My parents had been killed by Fire Nation soldiers during

the Hundred Years War and I had been walking the streets for days and though Fang would never admit it….she didn't expect me to make it

through the night when she found me as I hadn't had food or water in days. But I did and me and her have been close ever since, we stayed at

the orphanage for a few years till we were old enough to be on our own, Fang got a job and found us a place to live and even though I begged

her to let me help her she always refused and so she sent me to school. The orphanage schooled us till we left so high school wasn't very

challenging…as far as academics go, I was bullied a lot for not having parents, for my uncommon hair color and well I'm not the biggest

person so many took advantage of my small size. I wish Fang had went to school with me but she had little patience for it and so I kept my

problems to myself and dealt with it, I graduated with high grades and was excepted into Eden University and I was more than overjoyed.

However, Fang was not. She did not want me leaving all on my own, she even threated to forbid me from going but after days of arguing she

gave in and now here I am. I keep trying to talk her into moving here but Gran Pulse will always be her home though I am very close to

talking her into at least coming to visit. I step on the bus and sit down, I can already hear whispers from the back of the bus since many now

know where I'm from….yes I learned very fast that many Cocoonians don't like Pulsians. I thought things would be different in college with

the students being more mature and more intellectual but sadly that's not the case.

The bus stops at the school and I get off and head for my first class and of course someone has wrote on the desk I always sit at. I walk over

and of course it reads "Go Home Savage!" wow how original, I sit down and wipe it off and I take my textbook and notebook out and class

starts and I focus on the lecture instead of the eyes I feel on my back. After class I'm the first one out and I hurry to my second class when a

foot shoots out in front of me and I trip and fall to the floor with a crash.

"My, my how clumsy of you and here I thought a savage would be more quick on her feet." Jihl Nabaat….she has been hell for me since I

started here. Her dad is some big shot in The Sanctum, which is Cocoon's government, and her family is known for being against Gran Pule

and the Outer Territories.

Her and her friends walk away laughing as I get up, I have a scrape on my knee but I don't have time to clean it up

so I suck it up and limp to class. After my class is over I have time to go to the bathroom since my third class is in the same building on the

same floor and I wipe off my knee which is killing me now. I make it through my classes and before heading home I walk to the cafeteria to

get a quick snack since its free for students, after I eat I run to the bathroom again but I stop as soon as I enter when I see Jihl and her friends

in the same bathroom. Before I can even move to leave they grab me, shove me against a wall, yank my pigtails out…saying how childish I

am to still wear my hair that way. They dump my bag out all over the floor and then dump the contents of the trashcan in the bathroom on me,

after they are done they leave laughing. I gather my things, tears running down my face and I run out of the bathroom and the building

deciding to not ride the bus home and just run home. To make my day better it starts raining on my way home…just perfect…just fucking

perfect. When I finally get home both my legs and my back are killing me, my hair is down and soaked, my head is pounding and I smell like

trash. I get out of my clothes and quickly shower to get rid of the smell. I put on a tank top and shorts and put my hair back up after it dries

and collapse on my bed as I start to cry.

"Why….why do these things happen?...What have I done to deserve this?...Will it never get any better?" I put my skull candies in and Dear

Agony by Breaking Benjamin starts to play and I cry till I fall asleep telling myself…..Tomorrow will be better.

 **Author's Note: Well there is the first chapter! I don't know if they all will be this long but I will try! Since the first chapter is about Vanille the next one will be about Kannan and then they will meet! Also stuff from our world exists in this world like music and cell phones and all that. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
